


Great Ones

by sunshinebymoonlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinebymoonlight/pseuds/sunshinebymoonlight
Summary: It is said that some things should never be tampered with. Death magicks are a prime example for upsetting the great ones. Some say the death curse could trigger the great ones to choose a champion. A champion could call upon the great ones to heal the damage done by the unnatural magicks.





	Great Ones

Harry and company arrived at Hogwarts prepared to end the war. No one knew what to expect and Harry had not found a 'power he knows not' in his travels. It made him wonder if he was destined to fail.  
Under his invisibility cloak he made his way into the room of hidden things. The large space was cluttered with many random items. Harry guessed that the diadem of Ravenclaw would be hidden somewhere in the room. He wondered wondering if his scar would pull him to the soul holder. Pausing Harry spotted an untouched desk on one side of the room. He climbed over some clutter to arrive at the spotless area. A single book sat mysteriously in front of him. He adjusted his glasses and looked at the title. The title was 'The Mysterious Nature of Magic and the Great Spirits that Guide it', which made Harry flip it open.  
It is said that some things should never be tampered with. Death magicks are a prime example for upsetting the great ones. Some say the death curse could trigger the great ones to choose a champion. A champion could call upon the great ones to heal the damage done by the unnatural magicks. The spirit summoning incantation is: venire ad me spiritus magicae potens   
Harry stared as all the text other than the incantation vanished from the page. He hoped that he had finally found what he needed to stop Voldemort.  
“Venire ad me spiritus magicae potens,” Harry said giving his wand a small wave.  
The incantation disappeared from the book and Harry waited for something to happen. The book and the desk faded from existence as if they had never appeared. Still nothing happened, so Harry sighed and returned to searching for the horcrux.  
Soon the final battle waged as Harry walked to his death. Neville found himself with sword in hand as the snake fell dead. Everyone was prepared to end the war, or die trying. So when a mysterious mist surrounded everyone as Voldemort marched up to the heartbroken crowd.  
“Harry Potter is dead,” Voldemort announced.  
A female giggled drawing everyone's attention to her, “Afraid not.”  
Everyone was stunned as a short woman wearing a short green muggle dress skipped up to Voldemort. She grinned playfully and ran her hands down his arms. Voldemort shuddered and crumbled into a black mist. She turned to Harry who had stumbled out of Hagrid's arms. She touched his forehead with the tips of her fingers before grinning.  
“It is all over now,” she announced.  
Four other strange people appeared and the Death Eaters collapsed screaming. Some like Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were staring at their blank forearms. A woman dressed in a Arthurian era golden dress waved an arm and the black mist and death eater corpses were vanished in a wave of water. Two men stood off to the sides wearing ordinary black robes with swords at their hips erasing damaged areas of Hogwarts and making them appear better than new.   
“The dark hearted are removed and the misguided given a second chance,” the golden woman announced.  
“So mote it be,” a woman dressed in simple brown robes added.  
The woman in brown waved a hand and the injured were healed and in the case of Mad-eye Moody returned to their former glory. Moody poked his new leg with poorly concealed amazement. She then summoned Snape's recently deceased form and revived him.  
“For someone so surrounded by darkness your heart is surprisingly pure. I claim you as a loyal pure heart of the house of the cunning,” the woman in brown spoke for all to hear. “For your actions I claim thee.”  
One of the men stepped forward and his long dark hair stood out as his most predominant feature, “I want to claim Harry as my blessed.”  
The woman in green smirked, “I claimed him years ago.”  
The man pouted, “Not fair.”  
The woman in gold approached Neville with a warm smile, “I claim thee as my blessed should thee wish it.”  
Neville stared in wonder and confusion, “What is a blessed?”  
“Most of the blessed are heroes,” the final man spoke up.  
The final man was clearly more than human. He had reddish brown hair and a face suitable for a veela.  
Neville nodded slowly and watch as the golden woman smiled warmly.  
“Let us go for dinner,” the woman in brown announced.  
Dinner was surprising as the woman in gold was the only one to join the teachers' table. The woman in green sat with the Slytherins, the woman in brown sat with the Hufflepuffs, the man with black hair sat with the Griffindors and the man with veela looks sat with the Ravenclaws. The woman in green looked very out of place as she came across as too outspoken for the others at her table. In fact she got into an argument and stormed over to Harry within the first ten minutes.  
“They were mean to me,” she cried as she hugged Harry.  
Harry was very uncomfortable, “Why are you here?”  
She smiled, “You called for the great spirits to help you. Since you are mine, I came.”  
“He should have been mine,” the black haired man growled.  
“He always had the potential to be mine, but when he killed Ronald he became mine,” she explained.  
“Wait, I'm not dead,” Ron piped up in fear.  
The woman in green giggled, “Of course not, sweetie.”  
The man rolled his eyes, “She is referring to the stupid snake in the stupid chamber of secrets.”  
“I have the same name as that thing!” Ronald shouted in horror.  
“Any who, he is mine and once blessed they are blessed forever,” she glared at the man.  
“He is more suited to me. You limit his growth by making him yours. The boy will never be great all because you still hold a grudge against me,” the man growled angrily.  
The woman gave the man a cold expression, “I now remember why we divorced. Pigheaded clotpole cheating bastard. Harry is a great wizard. Had he been yours you would have let the poor boy walk to his death, because it would be the brave thing to do!”  
The man slammed his hands on the table and stood up in anger, “At least he would have been great. He could have become a great one, but thanks to your interference he is limited.”  
The woman sneered at the man, “You obviously do not know the boy. After his life he will want to be in peace rather than being eternal. He has the opportunity to choose his own destiny now.”  
The man laughed, “Just remember that you obtained him through trickery. I would have offered to have him as my blessed. You are a no good filthy lying whore.”  
The man vanished in a puff of green smoke. Everyone fell silent except for the other great ones laughter. The golden woman hid her smile behind a napkin. The green woman sat back down with a smile.  
“So, my name is Salinsa,” she announced with a pleased expression.  
Over at the Ravenclaw table the other man was laughing loudly. He eventually stopped before summoning a book to read. He flipped through it before pausing to look at the eccentric blonde girl who was staring at him. He lowered his book and nodded his head to her.  
“You are Luna Lovegood?” he questioned receiving a nod from the girl. “You have remarkable eyes. How much do you see?”  
Luna blushed, “I see the blibbering humdingers. They gather around the five of you quite magnificently. You attract more than Harry and Dumbledore combined.”  
The man blinked in surprise, “What do they look like?”  
Luna's eyes gained a glazed look as she looked into space, “Like pulsing puffs. They remind me of dandelions.”  
“You have opaque vision. Quite the amazing and rare ability,” the man commented.  
“She's crazy,” a boy muttered.  
“I don't know how she got into the house of the great Rowena Ravenclaw,” a girl added.  
The man paled, “Rowena Ravenclaw?”  
Luna nodded, “She is the house founder.”  
The man glanced over at the Grey Lady, “And you never corrected them?”  
The Grey Lady smiled, “I was cursed along with my mothers name. Unfortunately ghosts cannot throw off curses.”  
The man muttered obscenities, “Was anything else affected and who did it?”  
The Grey Lady floated closer, “The reputation and name of Salazar Slytherin were also changed. Everyone knows Salazar was an evil muggleborn hater who left the school, because he didn't want the impure to learn at Hogwarts. I am sure you can guess who hated my mother and her brother enough to curse them as such. He also cursed the name of Lady Hufflepuff.”  
The Ravenclaws stared at the Grey Lady as they processed the new knowledge. The man sighed in frustration and his book vanished from his hand. The Ravenclaws waited to find out more as they stared at the man.  
“What about the statue depicting the crown of knowledge?” the man asked.  
The Grey Lady grinned in excitement, “Lord Griffindor's veela lover wearing the diadem of Ravenclaw.”  
The man's mood darkened before he grinned evilly, “Well that problem is now solved.”  
A black haired girl in a florescent pink dress appeared.  
She suddenly screeched, “Salinsa, what have you done?”  
Salinsa looked over at the girl before bursting into laughter, “Is that you Godric?”  
The girl glared, “Why am I a girl?”  
Salinsa giggled, “It wasn't me. I would have turned you into Honey.”  
The girl glared, “Who else would curse me?”  
Hermione stared at the black haired girl, “Godric Griffindor? As in one of the four founders? As in Godric Griffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytheryn?”  
The entire hall fell silent listening eagerly.  
“My name is not Helga,” the woman in brown spat as she approached the female Godric.  
Godric whimpered as the woman in brown waved her hand causing Godric's female body to become sickly with dull straw-like hair.  
“I would like it noted that my name is Helena Hufflepuff,” the woman in brown said smiling as she sat back down.  
Meanwhile Salinsa sat glaring at Godric. She stood up and summoned a large black snake with red underside.  
“Go get him, Honey,” she hissed in parseltounge.  
Godric squealed and ran out of the hall with Honey the snake chasing him. The entire hall started whispering in excitement.  
“I hope you four do not feud for long,” the woman in gold commented lightly.  
“I'm over it,” Salinsa announced playfully.  
“My spell dispels soon,” Helena added.  
The man who looked like a veela rolled his eyes, “He will be a woman for a year, or so. My rune spell was not exact on that point. My apologies Lady Freya.”  
The golden woman, Freya, smiled, “We shall be leaving soon.”  
Luna stared at the man across from her, “I assume you are Ravenclaw.”  
The man smiled, “Rowen Ravenclaw, half-brother of Salinsa Slytherin.”  
“But Slytherin is evil. He was chanced out of the school because of it,” Cho commented.  
“Sal left the school after she discovered her husband with his veela lover, horrid woman. Poor Sal decided to leave so she could save muggleborn children from the witch hunters. My sister is eccentric and cunning, but not evil,” Rowen explained then amended his statement. “Unless your name is Godric Griffindor, her cheating ex-husband.”  
Salinsa pouted in annoyance, “He made everyone think I'm a man.”  
Harry gentle patted the woman's shoulder. The woman smiled suddenly staring up at the teacher's table.  
“He is very cunning,” she said as she jumped up.  
The woman skipped up to the teachers table and conjured a chair next to Snape.  
“Hey, I am impressed by your history. Do you want to know where my potions labs are?” Salinsa said with a grin.  
Snape wanted to glare, but he was too stunned, so instead he nodded. Salinsa took hold of Snape and they vanished. Snape found himself in his dream potions laboratory and looked around with a critical gaze. He turned back to speak with Salinsa only for her to push him into a wall. He was stunned, but allowed her to kiss him. When she tugged on his clothes he was happy to do whatever she wanted.  
“If you're nice I will share everything I know,” Salinsa whispered seductively in his ear.  
Back at the Ravenclaw table Rowen was massaging his temples, “She is hopeless.”  
Luna giggled and smiled brightly, “I hope everything works out.”  
Rowen rolled his eyes, “How very witty. Want to be my blessed?”  
Luna smiled, “Sure.”


End file.
